


Another World

by mickeylover303



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylover303/pseuds/mickeylover303
Summary: "I always thought you’d be really pretty as a girl,” Naruto says.  “Like Sakura-chan pretty.  And not just because of your face.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Moon/Clamp fusion. crack!fic.

Sakura rises from the bed, the blanket around her falling off the bed and to the floor. Wide eyes narrow to the presence next to her then calm as the hand reaching for the pouch not around her waist relaxes.

“...Naruto?”

Sitting backwards on the chair next to the bed, Naruto folds his arms on top of the chair’s back. He watches her with a slight frown that takes a few seconds to turn into his usual smile. “You had me really worried, Sakura-chan.”

Knuckles pink from her grip on the sheets, Sakura looks around the room, gaze quickly settling back to Naruto. “What are you wearing?”

“Oh, this?” Naruto scratches his head and looks down. His eyes look past the orange choker around his neck. They follow the lapelled grey collar leading to a large grey bow with an orange broach in the centre, trail over the noticeably larger chest to the short, orange pleated skirt barely covering his thighs, and then to the heeled, grey closed-toe sandals that come up a little over his ankles.

Sakura’s eyes linger at the reveal of white underwear when Naruto shifts his legs, staring at the distinct lack of bulge she’s used to seeing. She blushes and turns away, but a second glance brings her attention to the long pigtails hanging by Naruto’s waist, back to Naruto’s face, and then to the messy bangs covering a gold tiara around his forehead.

“And your hair—Naruto, you look like...”

“Yeah, I don’t know what this is, either.” Naruto flicks the orange leaf-shaped earring in his left ear. “I can’t change back.”

Sakura reaches over and makes a tentative reach for Naruto’s hair falling over the tiara. “...it’s real?”

Naruto hums, leaning into the touch of Sakura’s hand holding his cheek. “Yours, too.”

“Mine, too? What are you—?” Sakura gasps when she glances down. She drops her hand from Naruto’s face and nearly jumps off the bed.

With the exception of pink replacing orange, their outfits aren’t too dissimilar. Although Sakura’s grateful for the shorts beneath her skirt and the shoes that come above her knees. She extends one arm, flexing her fingers through the short grey gloves covering her hand. Lowering her hand, she cranes her head to the side, frowns at the large pink bow tied to her back and the length of her hair now reaching her waist.

“There’s a bow in your hair, too,” Naruto says. “Looks cute. Reminds me of how you used to look.”

“How you can be so comfortable in a situation like this...” Grimacing, Sakura clenches her fist, tic appearing over her right eye, but then she stiffens. “Where’s Sasuke-kun?”

“Checking the place out.” Naruto stands from the chair, pulling down his skirt riding up his thighs. “He should be back by now, though.”

“Is Sasuke-kun—is he like...like this, too?”

Naruto blinks. “I guess so. Sasuke woke up before I did, found the only cloak around this place and wouldn’t let me see him without it.”

“Speaking of which,” Sakura says, “where are we? My weapons are gone. I can’t feel my chakra.”

Naruto grunts. “Same here. It doesn’t feel right at all.” 

“Do you think...” Sakura pulls at her collar, surprise flittering across her face when it comes off. Carefully, she places it back around her neck. “I thought...”

“I already tried that. Nothing we’re wearing is blocking it. But there aren’t any signs of restrictors or wards or seals—it’s like my chakra was never there. I can’t even feel Kyuubi’s.”

“That’s...really worrying. To be without something so fundamental, especially when we don’t know where we are...”

“Wherever this place is,” comes a low voice from the doorway, “we’re not in Konoha anymore.”

“I could have told you that.” Naruto snorts, eyeing the hooded figure walking into the room. “Did you at least find out something useful?”

Sakura concentrates on the sound of heels clacking upon the floor, gaze fixed on what little of the shoes the long cloak allows her to see. Her head snaps up when the figure stops in front of them and slowly lowers the hood of the cloak.

Naruto watches with an impatient lilt of his fingers tapping against his leg, but Sakura just stares as Sasuke shakes the long hair out of his now softer face, eyes wandering to the dark blue choker around Sasuke’s neck and the leaf-shaped earrings in the same shade that jingle with his movements.

“Apparently, this is Outo Country,” Sasuke says.

Sakura bites down on chapped lips. “Outo—as in cherry blossoms?”

Sasuke nods.

“I’ve never heard of it before.”

“How could you tell?” Naruto says. “Last time I checked through the window, everything looked pretty empty outside.”

“There was a sign.”

“Oh.”

“Where are we now, though?” Sakura says. “This building, I mean. It’s strange that we’d end up in such a specific place.”

“It’s called the Cat’s Eye Cafe,” Sasuke says, eyebrows furrowed. “Other than that—what’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were at the bridge,” Sakura says, “waiting for Kakashi-sensei, and...”

“And,” Naruto urges.

“And nothing. That’s it. One minute we’re at the bridge, and the next thing I know, we’re here.”

“Yeah, me and Sasuke don’t remember what happened, either.”

“If not how we got here, I was at least hoping you’d find something to explain...” Sakura glances at Naruto and then herself, making a sweeping gesture from her chest to her skirt. “...all of this.”

There’s a slight twitch to the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. His hand grabs at the material of his cloak.

“So...” Naruto pulls on the hood of Sasuke’s cloak. “Since we’re not going anywhere anytime soon, you gonna let me see yours now?”

“No.”

“Come on. You’ve already seen me and Sakura-chan. It’s not fair if we don’t get to see you, too.”

Sasuke grits his teeth. “Get. Away from me.”

“You act like this is something new. We’ve seen you with nothing on before. I don’t know why you won’t show us.”

“Let go.”

“Just let me see, Sasuke.”

“Naruto, you—”

“See? That wasn’t so...so...”

Sakura swallows, wills down another blush but doesn’t look away. “This is wrong,” she mutters, “so very wrong, but Sasuke-kun, you...” She reaches out to touch him but retracts her hand, holding her arm against her chest.

Sasuke frowns at Sakura, purposely diverting his eyes from Naruto’s blatant staring. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“But you’re so...”

“I always thought you’d be really pretty as a girl,” Naruto says. “Like Sakura-chan pretty. And not just because of your face.”

Sasuke growls while Sakura turns to Naruto in horror. “You’ve thought of this kind of thing before?”

“Not really—maybe—but it’s not so different from when I would turn into a girl, right?” Naruto lifts one of his pigtails in the air. “Except my voice and these clothes, everything’s still the same, even if this isn’t that jutsu. I wonder, though, because you haven’t tried it before, Sasuke...”

Sasuke glares. “Naruto...”

“Hmm...” Naruto stands closer to Sasuke, reaches a hand beneath Sasuke’s blue skirt. One eye closed, he licks the corner of his mouth, tilts his head to the side. “It really is gone, huh? You feel so different down there. Just like—”

“ _Idiot!_ ”

“Naruto, you _pervert!_ ”

Landing on his knees, Naruto hits the floor with a thud. He groans at the two prominent bumps on his head, legs splayed out to the side as he squints at Sasuke and Sakura from his position on the floor.

“Che, I’ve touched you there plenty of times before. But it’s not like I put my hand _in_ your underwear or something,” he mumbles. “I just wanted to know if yours was gone, too.”

“And you couldn’t have just asked?”

“I guess this means you won’t let me start calling you Sasuke-chan, either.”

“Do I look like a Sasuke-chan to you?”

“You want me to answer that honestly?”

“I can’t believe you.” Sakura closes her eyes and rubs her temple.

“Eh, you want me to do it to you, too, Sakura-chan? I’m not trying to make you feel left out—it’s just that I’ve never seen Sasuke like this before, and I didn’t think I’d like it so much, but if you want me to, I can still—”

“Naruto,” Sasuke says, “shut up.”

“All right, all right—jeeze.” Naruto stands gingerly, with both hands pulling down his skirt. “Why is this thing so short?”

“Why are you so comfortable in this kind of situation?” Sasuke says.

“Funny,” Naruto says, nursing the back of his head, “Sakura-chan said the same thing earlier.”

“We’re in some sick fantasy of yours, aren’t we?” Sasuke crosses his arms over his chest. He peers down at the long white gloves concealing skin past his elbows and lowers his arms back to his sides.

“I hope not.” Sakura looks between herself and Sasuke. After taking another look at Naruto, she shudders. “I really hope not.”

“I never thought of anything like this,” Naruto admits, “although maybe—”

Sakura and Sasuke each give Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto chuckles. “At least you’ve always been a girl, Sakura-chan.”

“That’s not the point.”

“And since I’ve been like this before, I don’t think I mind it too much, so it’s not that bad. You get used to it after a while.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sasuke says. “I have no intention of getting used to this.”

“Not that bad?” Sakura says. “This is worse than the time we were stuck in that cabin during that mission in Tsume, and had to share one blanket.”

Naruto’s grin already present quickly forms into a leer. “I don’t remember either of you complaining then.”

Naruto dodges Sakura’s fist aimed for the back of his head, still smiling despite the second attempt from Sasuke that almost does get him in the side of his face.

The smile fades, however, when Naruto glances out the window. “We’re lucky it’s not dark yet. And now that you’re up, Sakura-chan, we should probably start searching around to see if we can find a way out of here. And if we change back—”

“Don’t you mean _when_?” Sakura says.

Naruto frowns. “The fact that we woke up like this at all, I don’t think we’re going to change back soon. At least not until we find out what brought us here. And since—”

“Nyaa...”

Naruto freezes, and three pairs of wary eyes look towards the sound coming from beneath the bed.

“What was that?” Sakura whispers.

“Sounds like a cat,” Naruto whispers back.

“What would a cat be doing here?”

The sound comes again, this time accompanied by the appearance of a small head bearing the same leaf as the shape of their earrings.

“It is a cat,” Naruto says. “A scruffy looking cat.”

The cat makes its way from under the bed and sits on its hind legs. It lifts a paw, pink tongue darting out to lick black fur. “Transformed or not, at least I still look better than you.”

Eyes large, Naruto points a finger at the cat. “Y-you can talk?!”

“Should I not be able to talk?”

“No. I mean—maybe, I don’t know— _bah_ , who cares? You’ve been listening in on us this whole time?”

“I was waiting for the right time to make my appearance.”

“What kind of flimsy justification is that?”

“I suppose it shouldn’t be this surprising,” Sakura says, “considering our current situation.”

“But Sakura-chan...” Arm dropping, Naruto’s shoulders slump. “His voice—he sounds just like—”

“Just what are you?” Sasuke says, narrowing his eyes at the cat. 

“For girls,” the cat says, glancing between Naruto and Sasuke, “your voices are unusually deep.”

Naruto makes a face. “That’s because we’re not girls—we weren’t girls before.”

“Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be the case.” 

“You’re reminding me a lot of someone I know right now. In fact, you remind me too much of the guy you sound like.”

“Good.” The cat nods. “That’ll make this easier to digest.”

“No, because the person I’m thinking of, that’s not a good thing.” 

“Then, it’s a good thing I couldn’t care less either way, isn’t it?”

Naruto bristles, ready to make a reach for the cat’s neck, but he’s held back by Sakura’s grip on his shirt.

“We’re not going to learn anything if you kill our only source of information,” Sakura says. “Not to mention, it looks silly that you’re trying to pick a fight with a cat.”

“That’s right,” the cat says. “You should listen to Ugly, or else I won’t be able to tell you anything.”

“Why you—”

Sasuke places a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze, then letting go. “You’re the one that brought us here?”

“No,” the cat says. “Although by your confusion, I can assume you’re not from this world.”

Slowly, Sakura releases her hold on Naruto’s shirt. She kneels down beside the cat, resting her arms over her knees. “This world? What do you mean, we’re not from this world?”

“Regardless of where you came from, for some reason you were transported here, and you’ve been chosen to be Sailor Senshi—Outer Senshi. I’m one of your assigned guardians, Sai.”

Naruto turns to Sakura, then Sasuke, expression blank. “The cat just said his name was Sai, didn’t he? Tell me I’m not hearing things.”

Ignoring Naruto, Sakura says, “That would explain why we can’t feel our chakra.”

“It may not even exist here,” Sasuke says.

Standing, Sakura makes a small noise in agreement. “But what exactly are...Sailor Senshi?”

“Protectors of the universe,” Sai says.

“Yeah,” Naruto says, “yeah, that’s really helpful. Tell us why we’re really here.”

“To save the world, of course.” Despite the obvious height difference, Sai manages to look down at Naruto. “You’ve been summoned here because an unforeseen force threatens to destroy this world. Against my better judgement, Queen Tsunade feels only you three have the power to stop it.”

“This is the part where I wake up, right?”

Sai scrunches his nose. “I’ve already wasted too much time as it is. We have to leave before one of The Six Paths discovers you’re here. None of you are ready yet.”

“The Six Paths?” Sakura says. “What are—”

“No more questions,” Sai hisses, crouched on all four legs with his hair visibly standing on end. “They’re getting closer by the minute.”

“But you still haven’t told us anything about why we’re here,” Naruto says.

“In order to catch up with your other guardians, we need to leave now.” Sai glances around the room, the scurries towards the doorway. “Kakashi and Kyuubi aren’t too far away.”

“...Kyuubi and Kakashi?” Naruto blinks. “Somehow, wearing these outfits has turned into the most normal thing about coming to this place.”

“We’re not going to find a way home by just standing here,” Sasuke says.

Sakura purses her lips. “Meaning, we don’t have any choice but to follow.”

Sai pokes his head from around the doorway. “Are you coming, or do you three want to wait to be killed?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming,” Naruto says, voice cross at the annoyed look on Sai’s face. When Sai disappears again, he looks at Sakura and Sasuke. He steps in front of them, hiding his grim expression. “Just whatever happens, stay close to me, all right.”


End file.
